User talk:Windrays
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:When Love Takes Over/@comment-Windrays-20110212031519 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 03:16, 2011 February 12 What are you talking about that Maya and Campbell are fake first of all did you even see the promo and second of all it was confirmed by some of the head people of Degrassi, so apparently you are behind on your info for Season 12 Sorry like I said earlier I wasn't trying to show you attitude, I misunderstood what you was saying so can we put this in the past and start over Sorry again for the misunderstanding Drama You're right. I should just ignore them and not say any more. It's not worth it and fair to the rest of the Wiki. I know they're looking for a fight and I have to be the bigger person and walk away from it. He just gets me upset with his digs and beating around the bush by not putting my name, when it's obvious who he's talking about, and now that he's got help, it's an impossible situation. Still, I have to train myself to not respond. It's not easy for me, but something i'm learning to do. Thanks for pointing me in the right direction. DegrassiForLife 22:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC)DegrassiForLife No sweat. If you don't let it affect you, the cycle will end. Windrays 00:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Avatar what? Yup, I've been a fan of Avatar since the original series, though I didn't sit down and really watch it until last summer when I marathoned it. xD Did you see the LoK finale? And probably 'cause I don't really go on chat. :p Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Not only did I watch that, I CHEERED. I had a sore throat for three days. When "I can airbend...?!" was said, I SCREAMED. Also, that is not a kid's show I don't care what they say. MURDER SUICIDE ON NICK, WHAT?! XD Windrays 04:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I was excited by her finally learning how to airbend, but the ending pissed me off a little! e_e She lost all of her powers, and she gets them back magically by Aang 3 minutes later. WHAT. NO. I felt cheated since it would have been good development for her to actually cope with the loss of some of her bendiing, but nooo. The last 5 minutes were hella rushed. I liked that Makorra ended up together, and I LOVED the scene between Asami and her father. ^o^ It was so sad that he basically disowned her, but she kicked his ass, man. And it's still sketchy that Mako hasn't broken up with Asami fully, but is with Korra.. Lol Whatever. I'm looking forward to next season. XD Omg, the suicide. I was like what o_O, though I doubt little kids would fully understand it. Whoa, long message~ Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! On behalf of the community's recommendations, you have been promoted to a chat moderator! Congratulations! Remember that with this job comes the responsibility of maintaining the chat, and keeping things peaceful. It seems everything thinks you will do a good job, so I have faith in you. ^^ Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Hey Windy <3 As one of the admins here, I just thought I'd say congrats on being given chat mod rights! :) I'm sure you'll do a great job. Remember, as Lauren said, it comes with a fair amount of responsibility. The main point is to keep the chatroom peaceful and free of drama. If you need to follow up on some of the chat rules, you can check out this blog that Nate made last year. If you have any questions, you can always contact Lauren, Camille or myself. Thanks and good luck. ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 08:46, July 1, 2012 (UTC) You mod you Now that I am no longer banned, I can finally tell you CONGRATULATIONS on being a mod. I am a man of many hats. 17:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) UGH COME BACK TO CHAT I am a man of many hats. 21:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tay = Modliness Hey Windy <3 Thanks for the recommendation for Tayler. I completely agree with everyone's statements and think Tayler will do a fine job, so I decided to give her the rights. :) Haha, I'll try and come on chat more if I can. We should get to know each other better, yeah? :P You seem cool~ ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 10:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Where have you been? I miss you Windy Loveya]] Pictures last longer. 03:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for such a quick response to my message! I'm glad to see that you're willing to be active again, haha. And that's completely understandable about life; I'm currently looking for a new job myself. >> I hope to see that you have a full return to the job. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey <3 Hey Windy, I was just wondering, do you have a Tumblr? :3 Mine is nothing-left-to-analyze, if you wanna check it out. Sometimes I like talking to wikians on there rather than on the wiki itself. More privacy :P Btw, don't listen to what Hakeem says. Abuse is NEVER the victim's fault, and you had every right to be upset. If you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen <3 23:26, February 8, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! <3 And I don't have a twitter but I do have a Facebook :o I can't find it linked to your wiki account though. You can always give it to me in chat if you want :3 13:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey Windy, hey, I just wanted to tell you that I followed you on Twitter, so follow back okey? It's camm_saunders, haha. ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 07:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Valentines Day Spam! TOP (talk) 23:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey there! Sure! What do you need to talk about? Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) how am i trolling? i can defend my favorite characters if i want, just like everyone, and i can also talk bad about a character if i want so you cant ban me.Cock-a-doodle-doo (talk) 04:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) woah woah your online and your not even gonna discuss my ban with me?Cock-a-doodle-doo (talk) 05:49, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Wendy! The way you said it was polite and fair, the only thing I'm confused about was that if we follow the Degrassi: The Next Generation's timeline the years I was putting was correct. I was basically saying, "Degrassi: The Next Gewneration's Class of 2009, Degrassi's Class of 2011." I hope you like, totally get what I'm saying...I was confused comming onto the Wiki and seeing that! I hope you know what I mean! :/ I WANT to have a good time here, but I'm already being attacked by users for changing the class names to what seemed less confusing and more acurate. Let me know how to fix it! *Windy/Chris sorry I'm still new! :( I miss you bby! :( Haven't talked to you in awhile. Hope things are okay<3 ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 22:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) you should have talked to me before you banned me. this is my only account degrassi fan and i settled our differences and he lets me be on chat, so please unban me. ^ No, I didn't ever settle for it. Don't even start, Cock. 23:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) also im gonna point out disasterology, balhh(dont know the correct spelling for the username) and sarah, and eliobsessed have seen me on chat and havent done anything to me and they know who i am. also you cant say i was casing problems on chat because i was afk.Dan Scott'12 (talk) 02:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ...Cam said it best; I'm not in the mood, don't start. We have proof that you're a sock account, which is the reason for your ban. It doesn't matter if you disagree, the fact is that you're breaking rules by having a false account. You aren't gonna win this battle with me, so don't even try. Windrays (talk) 09:28, April 20, 2013 (UTC) this is my only account and didnt say degrassi and other chat mods knew who i was and didnt ban me. everyone knew who i was and they were ok with it. disaserology was even the one who proved it but when she saw me on chat she was fine with it as long as i didnt cause trouble. then you show up and ban me. im gonna repeat my point again since you didnt get it last time CHAT MODS, ADMINS AND USERS know who i am, and they are fine with as long as i dont cause trouble. degrassi fan has seen me on chat so many times this week knew who i was and didnt do anythig, so why are you starting stuff up again?Dan Scott'12 (talk) 18:03, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me for butting in. Yes, you're right I allowed you on chat because your other accounts were blocked. I do think punishment should be in order for sock puppeting. I will not lift the ban, just wait a week please, if you're found to use another account yet again I'll ban for an additional month. In a week you are free to use chat as long as you behave well. Disasterology 自殺鳥 18:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Your icon Your icon kinda looks like Ellie and Wesley from Degrassi. I'm not trying to offend your icon. They could be look alikes. :) TirelessTryhard (talk) 01:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC)TirelessTryhard Mod rights Hi, Windy. I wanted to ask if you still want your chat mod rights, since you're very inactive on the wiki now. I'll give you a week to reply and if I don't hear back from you, I'm just going to remove you from the position. Thanks for your great performance as a mod though. We appreciate your efforts so much. ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 07:18, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna be honest, Windy. I understand you're busy with school, but I hardly ever see you contributing to the wiki, so are your mod rights really still important to you? :c There are other users who, in my opinion, are currently in a better position to fit the mod qualifications. Do you happen to know when you'll be able to return? Because if you choose to return shortly, then I will keep your mod rights as is. However, if you are busy with school at the moment, I feel the best thing would be to revoke your rights for the time being. :l You can always be reinstated if you so badly want your chat mod status upon your return to the wiki. Let me know. ♥'' cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 14:46, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't want you feeling badly. You have done a great job here over time and I don't want to revoke your rights, but I mean, since you're never on here, I don't see why you'll need them. Remember, like I said, if you still want them reinstated at some point, don't hesitate to come ask me. Thanks for all your efforts. :D ♥ cam ''♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 23:42, November 26, 2013 (UTC)